18. Kapitel: Dobbys Belohnung
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 18. Kapitel: Dobbys Belohnung (im Original: Dobby's Reward) Professor McGonagall und die inzwischen in ihrem Büro eingetroffenen Albus Dumbledore sowie Arthur und Molly Weasley sind überrascht und erleichtert, als Harry und Ron mit der schon tot geglaubten Ginny eintreten. Harry erzählt, was geschehen ist und dass Tom Riddle Ginny benutzt hat, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Wie Ginny hinzufügt, hat sie das verhängnisvolle Tagebuch in einem ihrer gebraucht gekauften Schulbücher gefunden. Statt einer Bestrafung schickt Prof. Dumbledore die verzweifelte Ginny mit ihren Eltern in den Krankenflügel auf einen Beruhigungstrank. Professor McGonagall beauftragt er mit der Organisation eines nächtlichen Freudenfestes. Harry und Ron werden von Dumbledore unter anderem mit besonderen Auszeichnungen für Verdienste um die Schule belohnt statt, wie angedroht, bei einem weiteren Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln von der Schule zu fliegen. Schließlich schickt Dumbledore auch Ron weg, um den jetzt völlig gedächtnislosen Gilderoy Lockhart zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen. Als die beiden allein sind, zeigt Dumbledore, dass der Sprechende Hut Harry das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor gebracht hat. Dass Harry zweifelsfrei ein wahrer Gryffindor sei, hänge nicht von seinen Fähigkeiten ab, sondern von seiner eigenen Entscheidung gegen seine große Karriere im Haus Slytherin. Dann stürmt Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Hauselfen Dobby herein. Eigentlich will er den nicht mehr offiziell amtierenden Schulleiter zur Rede stellen, stattdessen berichtet Dumbledore ihm * dass alle anderen Schulräte ihn dringend gebeten hätten, in sein Amt zurückzukehren und angedeutet haben, Lucius Malfoy habe ihre Unterschrift unter sein Entlassungsschreiben erpresst; * dass die Gefahr aus der Kammer des Schreckens beseitigt sei: Voldemort habe über ein unscheinbares Tagebuch Ginny Weasley benutzt, um gegen muggelstämmige Mitschüler vorzugehen. Aber das Tagebuch sei gefunden und zerstört worden; * dass Ginny einem niederträchtigen Plan gemäß, für die Angriffe auf muggelstämmige Mitschüler verantwortlich gemacht werden sollte und ihr Vater Arthur mit seinem Muggelschutz-Gesetz dadurch seine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren hätte. Aufgrund von Dobbys heimlichen Gesten versteht Harry, dass Lucius genau diesen Plan verfolgt hat. Wie er sich erinnert, hat Lucius damals bei Flourish & Blotts sich eines von Ginnys Second-hand-Schulbüchern herausgegriffen. Als Harry ihn damit konfrontiert, verlässt Lucius wütend das Büro und lässt dabei seine Aggressionen an dem vor Schmerzen aufheulenden Hauself aus. Harry gibt Lucius auf der Treppe noch das verbrannte Tagebuch zurück, das er in eine seiner Socken gesteckt hat. Dadurch überlistet er ihn, die stinkende Socke angeekelt wegzuwerfen. Dobby fängt die Socke auf und ist frei, weil sein Herr ihm ein Kleidungsstück "geschenkt" hat. Mit dem spontan organisierten Schulfest, der Wiederbelebung der Versteinerten, der Rückkehr von Hagrid und den letzten unbeschwerten Schulwochen endet Harrys zweites Schuljahr. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Verwandlungen für Anfänger 18. Kapitel im Film Nur Harry und Ron kommen in das Büro des zurückgekehrten Dumbledore, der sich bei ihnen bedankt. Er schickt Ron weg, um eine Eule nach Askaban zu schicken. Als er gegangen ist, sprechen Dumbledore und Harry wie im Buch darüber, dass Harry sich als wahrer Gryffindor bewusst gegen seine guten Karrierechancen in Slytherin entschieden hat. Dann stürmt Lucius Malfoy mit Dobby herein und Dumbledore erzählt ihm, Voldemort habe eine Schülerin (er nennt den Namen nicht!) mithilfe des Tagebuches, die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen lassen. Als Lucius mit einer nicht-ernstgemeinten versöhnlichen Bemerkung das Büro verlässt, läuft Harry ihm hinterher und gibt ihm das Tagebuch, in dem er eine seiner Socken versteckt. Lucius gibt das Buch achtlos an Dobby weiter, der durch Harrys stumme Hinweise informiert im Buch die Socke findet, also ein Kleidungsstück, das sein Herr ihm "geschenkt" hat. Als Lucius erkennt, dass Harry ihn überlistet und ihm so seinen Diener genommen hat, versucht Lucius Malfoy Harry zu töten, was von Dobby abgewehrt wird (im Buch droht bei Einsatz des Fluches lebenslängliche Askabanhaft!). Am Ende des Films wird die Abschlussfeier gezeigt, bei der die Versteinerten wiederbelebt sind und der zurückkehrende Hagrid gefeiert wird. Der Film verharmlost nicht nur die persönlichen Ressentiments, sondern kürzt den rassistischen Hintergrund des Plots und den perfiden Plan weg, mit dem Lucius Malfoy sowohl die rassistische Säuberung von Hogwarts oder sogar die Schließung der Schule, Dumbledores Entmachtung und das Untergraben von Arthur Weasleys Muggelschutz-Gesetzgebung vorhatte. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2S